Duo's Christmas Gift - The Edited Version
by Jacob's Angel1
Summary: Duo and Heero try to find Relena and Hilde something for Christmas. Duo gets a great Christmas gift from Hilde. This is the edited version. I also have the unedited version on fanfiction.net. Enjoy! :)


Duo's Christmas Gift  
  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I am just borrowing them for the story.  
  
  
*Note* Duo and Hilde are not married, but dating and living together in this story.   
  
  
  
"That's it, Duo, just a little higher," Hilde said as Duo was trying to put the angel on top of the christmas tree. "I got it!" Duo screamed in excitement. Duo and Hilde stepped back, away from the tree to admire it. "Oh Duo, it looks great!" "I know!" 'RING! RING! RING!' The phone kept on ringing until the Duo answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Duo!" Heero said on the otehr end of the phone. "Hey Heero!" "Man, I need some help on getting something for Relena for Christmas." As soon as Duo noticed Hilde leave the room that he was in he started talking again. "Yea, I have the same problem. I have to get something extra special for Hilde, but I don't know what." "How 'bout we go shopping right now before all the stores close," Heero suggested. 'Good idea! After all tomorrow is Christmas eve." "Ok, I'll meet ya at teh coffee shop." "Ok.' "Bye" *click* Duo hung up the phone.   
  
  
  
Duo went into the bedroom where Hilde was putting up some of their clean clothes. Duo grabbed Hilde gently around the waist with both of his arms, and kissed her on the neck. "Babe, I'm goin' to the coffee shop to meet up with Heero. We have some umm.. err.. last minute shopping to do." "Ok but be back in time for dinner." "Ok, I promise." With that turned around and gave Duo a smirk, then kissed him on his lips.   
  
  
  
Duo arrived at the coffee shop, and saw Heero there waiting for him. "Hey Man! Let's get this shoppin' done!" Duo called out Heero. Heero just laughed.  
  
  
  
  
*Back at Duo's house*  
  
  
  
"Oh great, what am I going to get Duo for Christmas?" Hilde thought to herself. Just then it hit her. 'I got it! I know what I am going to get Duo for Christmas! And all I'll need to get is some red ribbon, and a big red bow." *he he he* Hilde said to herself.   
  
  
  
  
Duo and Heero walked into Victoria's Secret. "Ahh.. My favorite store!" Duo said drooling. "C'mom Man! You're here with me, not Hilde," Heero said out of embaressment. "Heero! This is it! This is what I'm going to get Hilde for Christmas!" Heero looked at Duo and his eyes widened at what duo was holding. He was holding a very skimpy, see through Mrs. Santa outfit. "That would be perfect for Relena too!" "Why don't we just get both of the girls the same thing," Duo suggested. "Good idea." "Atleast we know what we'll be getting for Christmas!" *wink wink* Duo said out of excitement, hoping the girls' would get the same idea.  
  
  
  
Duo walked in the door of his home, with Hilde's present in the shopping. Duo sat it under the tree since it was already wrapped.   
  
  
  
It was Christmas eve night, and Heero told Relena to open her present from him. Relena tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Relena's eyes widened once she held up what Heero had given her for Christmas. "You're a naughty boy, aren't ya Heero?" Relena asked in a squeaky yet seductive voice. Relena's eyes weren't wide open now, now they were very seductive looking. But Heero didn't mind one bit. After all he knew he was gettin' sumtin' tonight. Relena led Heero to their bedroom, and they made love over and over.   
  
  
  
  
Duo had just stepped out of the shower, and was wearing his black silk boxers. It was dark in the bedroom, and all Duo had was light coming from the bathroom. Duo noticed a slender shadow creep towards the door of the bedroom. He looked up, and his mouth dropped, his eyes widened, and now he was drooling. It was Hilde stand in the door way with her hand slid up on the door frame. She had a big red bow on her stomach.. and she was wrapped in red ribbon, she was nude from that point on. "H..H..Hilde?!" Duo said in amazement. "That's right, Duo. I didn't know what to get you for Christmas. So I'm giving myself to you. I want you to make love to me..all the way. Not just part way like I always say. But all the way. Duo just stared at Hilde drooling, he didn't know what to say. "Well? Aren't ya gonna unwrap your present?" Duo had a smirk upon his face.   
  
  
Duo and Hilde made love that night. Duo has never forgotten that Christmas gift from Hilde. And every Christmas eve night Duo and Hilde relive that moment.  
  
  
Please review my story and tell me what you think. Just please don't chew me out if you don't like it. Thanks! ~Jennifer~  



End file.
